Blog użytkownika:Hayf/Kraina Lodu - zupełnie inna historia: Rozdział II
Witam moich wiernych fanów! Jako iż przy pierwszy rozdziale znalazło się do tej pory aż 21 komentarzy - daliście mi zachętę do napisania drugiego rozdziału dzisiaj! :) * * * Tymczasem Hans beztrosko wędrował po lesie, trzymając palącą się pochodnię w dłoni. Przy jego boku błyszczał nowy miecz, zrobiony z lodu. Przemierzał go w poszukiwaniu nowych informacji na temat Arendelle. Na razie wiedział wszystko, co tylko było możliwe. Po kilku minutach marszu, do jego uszu dobiegł dźwięk wilczego powarkiwania. Od dłuższego czasu skrywał się w tej dziczy, więc umiał rozpoznać każdy odgłos i był także w posiadaniu wiedzy, jak bronić się przed różnorodnymi stworzeniami. Rozchylił wolną ręką krzaki i przyjrzał się czemuś niedaleko. Ktoś leżał na ziemi przygniatany przez wilka. Skoczył bezinteresownie przez chaszcze i wymachując pochodnią odgonił dzikie zwierzę. Szybko podał rękę leżącej osobie i pomógł jej wstać. Gdy przyjrzał się owej osóbce, spostrzegł, że jest to... - Anna! - wykrzyknął ze zdziwieniem. - Co ty tu robisz?! W lesie, i już dawno po północy?! - Hans...? - spytała słabo, jednak z ogromną dziwotą. - J-Ja... nie wiem - rozejrzała się. - Chodź do mojej chatki, tam jest bezpieczniej - rzucił, rozglądając się i słyszać w oddali wilcze wycie. Ruszyli wolnym krokiem. Ania zbyt oszołomiona zapomniała, jakie krzywdy wyrządził jej książę Nasturii i zapomniała o całkowitej czujności. Dotarli do starego, drewnianego domu, który znajdował się kilka kroków dalej, gdzieś w głębi lasu. Wkroczyli do środka. Chłopak natychmiast powiesił pochodnię przy wejściu, a całe pomieszczenie zalało się światłem. I tak panował delikatny półmrok. Dziewczyna usiadła pod ścianą i podkuliła pod siebie kolana. Przymknęła oczy, pochylając głowę. Zaraz, zaraz... Hans przecież chciał zabić mnie i... Elsę, a teraz... mi pomógł? Nie, to nie jest wyczyn godny jego, on coś kombinuje... - myślała Anna. Podniosła na niego wzrok. - Wiesz, dzięki za ratunek... - uniosła się z powrotem na nogi - ...ale muszę już wracać. No wiesz, Kristoff pewnie się martwi i... - przerwał jej nagle. - Martwi się? Z tego, co wiem, to uciekłaś z królestwa. Chcesz wracać do kogoś, kto zapomniał nawet o twoich urodzinach? - zapytał, uśmiechając się chytro. - Co? Skąd ty to...? - stanęła jak wryta. - Widzisz... nawet mnie nie zauważasz. Śledzę wszystko, co dzieje się w Arendelle... - zaśmiał się wrednie. - A teraz... skoro pewnie ty i Kristoff się rozstaliście, wyjdź za mnie - chwycił ją za rękę. - Nigdy! - wyrwała dłoń, patrząc na niego wściekłym wzrokiem. - I poza tym, nie zerwałam z nim! A teraz muszę iść. Cześć - podeszła do drzwi, jednak ten zagrodził jej przejście. - O nie, nie, moja droga. Zostaniesz tu, dopóki nie zgodzisz się zostać moją żoną. Wtedy będę prawowitym władcą Arendelle... - Czyli nadal nie odpuściłeś? Ciągle tylko władza ci w głowie? - pytała, mrużąc oczy. Ten w odpowiedzi zarechotał złośliwie. Anna cofnęła się o kilka kroków i siadła na starym krześle. Westchnęła głośno. Chłopak odsunął się już od wyjścia, dziewczyna wciąż obserwowała go. Czekała, aż oddali się do bezpiecznej odległości. W jednej sekundzie skoczyła z krzesła jak oparzona i biegła w stronę drzwi. Wtedy poczuła uderzenie w nogę i upadła na ziemię. Obejrzała się za siebie. Stał nad nią Hans, przypatrując jej się z wściekłą miną. - Widzę, że nie zamierzasz się zgodzić na bycie moją 'wybranką' ani odpuścić - warknął. - Dobrze wiesz, że nigdy się na to nie zgodzę! - wykrzyknęła zdenerwowana. - Skoro tak chcesz się bawić... - syknął, wysuwając miecz z pochwy, przypiętej do pasa. Zmarszczył czoło i ścisnął w dłoni rączkę broni. Anna zamarła. Co on próbował zrobić? Zabić ją? Lewa noga strasznie ją bolała i jak się po chwili zorientowała - miała na niej podłużną ranę ciętą. Najwyraźniej rozciął jej łydkę, gdy próbowała uciec. Cofała się na ziemi z przerażeniem. - Jesteś pewna swojego wyboru...? - spytał, idąc w jej stronę. - Tak... wolę zginąć niż wyjść za kogoś takiego, jak ty! - jej policzki nieco poczerwieniały ze złości. Szybko wsadziła rękę za pelerynę, na wysokości bioder i zaczęła czegoś nerwowo szukać. Wreszcie wyczuła drobną rączkę jej sztyletu. Czekała na odpowiednią chwilę. Książę zamachnął się i już miał zadać cios, kiedy ona wyjęła swoją broń i skrzyżowała ją z ostrzem miecza. Mimo, iż jej sztylet nie umywał się nawet do wielkiej broni Hansa - udało jej się zablokować uderzenie. Szybko, jakimś cudem, podniosła się z ziemi i oparła plecami o ścianę. Po jej nodze spływała krew. Dyszała, patrząc na niego przerażona. - Nie masz ze mną szans... - burknął, znów kierując się na nią. - Nie bądź taki hej do przodu! - warknęła. - Bo...? - spytał kpiąco. - Bo tych z tyłu zabraknie! - wykrzyknęła, wytrącając mu z dłoni miecz i łapiąc go zręcznie. Książę Nasturii przeraził się i cofnął o kilka kroków w tył. Skrzywił się. - Jak to zrobiłaś? - wycharczał. - Nie znasz moich możliwości - zaśmiała się cicho. Anna stała na niewielkim dywaniku. Znów straciła czujność, myślała, że on tak łatwo się podda. W najmniej oczekiwanym momencie pociągnął za jeden koniec dywanu, przez co dziewczyna padła na ziemię. Uderzyła głową w jakąś półkę, przez co straciła przytomność... * * * Tymaczsem Kristoff strasznie się zamartwiał. A więc o to chodziło! Na śmierć zapomniałem! Przecież wczoraj były jej urodziny! Oh... Muszę ją serdecznie przeprosić... - myślał załamany. Czym prędzej wybiegł z pokoju i podbiegł do pierwszej-lepszej damy dworu. Nie znał jeszcze całego pałacu na pamięć i nie wiedział, gdzie pobiegła Anna. O dziwo - to była ta sama dama dworu, co poprzednio. - Czy nie wie pani, w którą stronę pobiegła księżniczka Anna? - zapytał szybko. - Wybiegła na pole, głównym wejściem. Z tego co widziałam, panie, to płakała - mówiła służka. - Pewnie przez to, żeś nie był na jej urodzinach. A szkoda, bo bal był pierwszorzędny. I pyszny tort. Oczywiście czekoladowy. Księżniczka musiała się czuć samotna, nawet w tym tłumie. Bo ani siostry, nie było przy niej, ani chłopaka... - Dobrze, wystarczy już tych kazań - powiedział surowo i pobiegł, gdzie powiedziała dwórka. Otwarł z hukiem drzwi i wyleciał z zamku jak proca. Rozglądnął się. Nie było nikogo. Ani śladu Ani. Zaniepokoiło go to. Na śniegu były jakieś bruzdy oraz ślady ludzkich i zwierzęcych łap. O nie! Tylko nie to... Annę dopadły wilki! Moja biedna! - pomyślał z ogromnym przerażeniem. Krzyknął szybko w stronę zamku: - Wyprowadzić Svena i dać go mnie! Jak najprędzej! * * * Elsa w tym czasie kręciła się po swoim pałacu nerwowo. Kolejny mroźny dzień zimy, którą sprowadziłam na Arendelle ja - królowa. Ale, no cóż to za królowa, która sprowadza na państwo nieszczęście. Nie powinnam być królową - myślała ze smutkiem. Wyszła ze swojej lodowej sypialni i skierowałam się do salonu, gdzie było jej najmilej. Usiadła na skórze z wilka, jedyne ciepłe miejsce w tymże pałacu, i zaczęła bawić się śnieżkami, które tworzyła. Wyjrzała przez okno. Puszek siedział przed drzwiami, tak jak mu kazała. Wróciła do swoich rozmyślań... Ciekawe co teraz robi Anna... Pewnie siedzą z Kristoffem (jeżeli oczywiście są parą nadal, bo przy mojej wczorajszej wizycie go nie widziałam) przy kominku, gadają, śmieją się... Czasami żałuję, że nie ma przy mnie Ani. Tylko mieszkam samotna, jak palec - ciągle zadręczała się pesymistycznymi myślami, a otuchy dodawało jej tylko szczęście siostry. Miała nadzieję, że Annie spodobał się prezent na urodziny. Zrobiła jej dużą lodową rzeźbę Olafa. Starała się regularnie do niej zaglądać, kiedy nikt nie patrzy. Chociaż dzisiaj nie miała okazji. Wstała, po czym energicznym ruchem ręki zaczęła tworzyć posąg Anny. Po kilku minutach był już gotowy. Wyglądała jak żywa. Dopadł ją jakaś melancholijna nuta i zaczęła mówić do bryły lodu. - Anno... Aniu... Nawet nie wiesz, jak tęsknie za tobą. Za twoimi żartami, wygłupami. Za twoim wiecznym uśmiechem, wieczną radością. To ty powinnaś być królową, nie ja. Twój uśmiech zapewnił by królestwu dobrobyt, nawet pomimo twojej dziecinności i nieogarnięcia... Wtedy wpadła na pomysł. Jakżeż to był dobry pomysł! Odda Ani koronę! To jest myśl! Wystarczy, że napisze list do głównego doradcy królewskiego z wiadomością, że zrzeka się tronu i dostarczy koronę! Genialne! T''ylko, że ona chyba nie jest na tyle silna, by udźwignąć ciężar władzy. Powinna mieć kogoś przy sobie. A ponieważ to nie mogę być ja to... Wiem! Poczekam, aż wyjdzie za mąż! Znając ją, szybko sobie kogoś znajdzie. Tak max. 2 lata. Dobrze by było, żeby jej 'wybrankiem' był ten Kristoff. Dobrze mu z oczu patrzy. W każdym razie w przeddzień jej ślubu (który, mam nadzieję, kiedyś nastąpi) zaniosę list i koronę!'' - teraz jej przemyślenia stały się weselsze. Ucieszona z swego pomysłu pomknęła na sam dół zamku i podeszła do fontanny. W samym jej środku leżała korona Arendelle. Przeniosła wielką lodową fontannę swoją mocą. Wzięła koronę, przesunęła fontannę na miejsce i wróciła do salonu. Podeszła do posągu Anny i położyła jej na głowie złoty diadem. - Będziesz wspaniałą władczynią, siostrzyczko... - szepnęła. Co stanie się z Anną, którą Hans próbuje zmusić do ślubu? Czy Kristoff zdąży ją uratować? Czy Elsa doczeka się spełnienia swojego planu? Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach